


Shades of Cool

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cheating, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Rough Sex, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Eddie era un sastre y diseñador de vestidos de moda que fue contactado para hacer un trabajo muy particular. Jamás se imaginó que conocer a la prometida de su cliente lo cambiaría todo.





	Shades of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta idea me lleva rondando desde hace un par de años quizá. A mi me encanta usar la música como elemento narrativo, espero lograrlo bien en este fic xD y espero que lo disfruten. El uso de la música es atemporal. Pueden ser canciones de cualquier época pues.

Realmente no sabía porqué había aceptado este trabajo. 

Le iba bien en sus entregas con diferentes clientes y poco a poco iba ganando renombre, alegrándose de que su proyecto de sastrería y confección de alta costura estuviera teniendo tanto éxito. 

El nombre en el local con su apellido por delante le hacía sentir importante. Siempre que giraba la vista al abrir la puerta no podía evitar sonreír. 

Pese a todo, aquí estaba él ahora. Edward Gluskin, mejor conocido como Eddie, el sastre, sentado incómodamente en una especie de bar con una bebida en mano. 

A su lado, sin dejar de hablar en ningún momento, se encontraba Jeremy Blaire, quien le había insistido por todos los medios posibles el contactar una cita hasta conseguirla. Claro estaba que no podían verse en el local de Eddie. Blaire siempre tenía que hacerlo a su modo. 

— En serio te agradezco el acceder a verme, ¡esta es tu oportunidad de brillar! — comentaba animado, elevando la voz pese a estar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Eddie.

Los ojos azul cielo viajaban desde el vaso hasta la parte delantera del local. Estaban 3 meses alejados del escenario. Una mujer con una enorme peluca roja se contoneaba mientras entonaba una canción con voz desafinada. El lugar olía a humo de cigarro, cerveza, sudor y otros licores baratos. Eddie realmente se sentía muy incómodo. 

— Pudimos hablar sin problemas en mi local, no entiendo cual era tu afán de vernos aquí. 

— Quería que conocieras a la futura señora Blaire en persona, además ¡te hace falta salir! Diviértete un poco, no toda la vida es trabajo. 

Eddie pudo haber soltado una sonrisa, pero aquel lugar le molestaba de sobremanera. Apenas y había tocado su bebida, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar al verse rodeado de camareras con faldas cortas, sintiendo las intensas miradas de Blaire sobre cada uno de sus movimientos. 

La pelirroja extraña había acabado su canción de desamor. Las luces se habían apagado por un breve momento en lo que un extraño narrador omnipresente anunciaba un pequeño receso antes del próximo número. 

Noche de aficionados, imaginó Eddie. Horrible, terrible noche de aficionados. Jamás le habían gustado los karaokes, o lo que fuera aquel lugar. Parecía que en cualquier momento alguien se acercaría a quitarle su reloj, pero Jeremy parecía estar muy cómodo, como si fuera su ambiente natural. 

Diseñar y elaborar un vestido para la prometida de Blaire parecía no ser la gran cosa. Claro estaba que el ser uno de los empresarios más adinerados de la ciudad era una hecho con bastante peso, reconociendo que sería una buena oportunidad para crear un mayor renombre en la ciudad. 

Aunque no era particularmente amigo de Jeremy Blaire, tanto Eddie como él tenían bastantes amigos en común, logrando ser Frank el contacto entre ambos. 

Eddie había insistido en diferentes ocasiones el conocer la razón entre el extraño vínculo amistoso de Jeremy y Frank, pero el cocinero jamás se lo había revelado por el momento. 

— ¿Veremos a tu prometida en este lugar?

— Ten paciencia, Ed, dentro de poco la conocerás. Es toda una belleza. 

Los detalles de la identidad de la futura señora Blaire eran un misterio también. Frank le había dado pocos detalles, pero sabía que era hija de un acaudalado empresario dueño de una cadena hotelera con bastante renombre. 

Era normal y hasta casi esperado que dos personas de clase alta estuvieran comprometidos, aunque no tuvieran un verdadero vínculo en común o una razón más allá el acomodo familiar para comprometerse. Eddie esperaba que no fuera el caso. Realmente esperaba que sus sospechas fueran equivocadas. 

— No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, Blaire, tengo muchas cosas que comprar y hacer mañana.

— ¡Paciencia, paciencia! Está es la oportunidad de tu vida, Ed. 

Eddie realmente odiaba que le dijera _ Ed _. No se tenían la suficiente confianza para entablar una relación más allá del pedido, pero Jeremy parecía no inmutarse ante sus miradas de completo rechazo o incluso desprecio. Eddie empezaba a sentir un poco de lástima por quien sería su futura esposa. ¿Qué clase de mujer será? Acaso sería frívola y falsa como Jeremy. Una persona sin escrúpulos quizá. 

Todos en la ciudad sabían la clase de reputación que Jeremy tenía. Mujeriego, adicto a las apuestas, al licor, a los cigarros y a algunas otras cosas que prefería ni imaginarlo. 

Estaba a punto de levantarse para intentar escabullirse a la salida cuando las luces se encendieron. Azules y suaves tonos blancos iluminaron la figura de una joven mujer con un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul. Largos guantes negros adornaban sus manos, acompañados de un par de anillos, uno en cada mano. Su cabello, de un rubio brillante, se encontraba recogido en una especie de moño, adornado en la punta con un broche del mismo tono de azul de su vestido. 

La tela oscura parecía confundirse con el tono de la noche. De cuello alto pero de hombros descubiertos, la figura de la joven mujer no era en exceso torneada, pero sus curvas lograban acentuarse a la perfección en las zonas indicadas. 

Sus ojos color miel se elevaban por sobre el público, sin mirar un punto fijo. Azul y negro se combinaban en sus párpados, en contraste con el color rojo intenso de sus labios perfectamente dibujados. 

Eddie contuvo la respiración. El resto de las voces y sonidos del lugar parecieron apagarse de golpe. Las miradas expectantes se posaron en un solo punto. La joven se quedó en silencio por un breve momento que a Eddie le pareció que fueron horas enteras. Sus manos se ajustaron con fuerza sobre la mesa, sin poder contener el ligero suspiro al escuchar una delicada melodía instrumental de fondo. 

_ My baby lives in shades of blue _  
_ Blue eyes and jazz and attitude _  
_ He lives in California too _ _  
He drives a Chevy Malibu…_

La voz melodiosa salió con suavidad. Las manos dedicadas sujetaron el micrófono con firmeza. La joven cerró los ojos. Las notas parecían ser saboreadas ante su paladar antes de flotar en el aire. La atmósfera parecía cada vez más tensa para Eddie, quien no quería ni parpadear para no perder detalle alguno. 

_ And when he calls _  
_ He calls for me, not for you _  
_ He lives for love, he loves his drugs _ _  
He loves his baby too_

Eddie tragó pesado. Ni Jeremy Blaire ni el resto de los comensales aparecieron en su rango de visión. Toda su concentración se centraba en un solo punto. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar cerrarse por un momento. Cuando los abrió, el resto de las personas había desaparecido. 

La mesa ya no estaba, levantándose de la silla al notar como los pasos de la joven se acercaban a su dirección. Eddie contuvo el aire durante todo ese momento, hasta que finalmente tuvo a la joven directamente frente a él, mirándole con la profundidad y belleza de su mirada gentil, suave, acaramelada. 

Las manos se elevaron con cierto esfuerzo, sintiendo el satín oscuro rozar contra su mejilla mientras el contacto visual se volvía más intenso, más hipnótico, más insoportable. 

_ But I can't fix him, can't make him better _ _  
_ _ And I can't do nothing about his strange weather... _

Y entonces, la nota alta lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación. 

_ But you are invincible _  
_ I can't break through your world _  
_ 'Cause you live in shades of cool _  
_ Your heart is unbreakable_

Eddie abrió los ojos, escuchando con atención aquellas notas altas que la joven daba, con intensidad, belleza y elegancia. Su cuerpo se contoneaba lentamente, sujetando el micrófono con una mano, mientras con la otra parecía elevar ligeramente la falda de su largo vestido, intentando tener más movilidad. 

Todo era tan extraño para Eddie. Tan irreal, tan fuera de su entorno. Algo había despertado en él tras escuchar las primeras notas. Algo había pasado. Se había determinado a conocer el nombre de esa joven a como diera lugar, pero las palabras de Blaire fueron un segundo despertar de su ensoñación. 

— ¿Verdad que es linda? Te lo dije. Te presento entonces a Wendy Park, la futura señora Blaire. 

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es de Lana del Rey, i love her.


End file.
